Ugly
by alonegirl
Summary: Ryou against the mirror. Song fic. Song: Ugly The Exies


**A/N: Heh...?**

**Started this ages ago... the song used to fit with it. Ignore the lyrics if you feel like it and just listen to the song while you read it.**

**Warnings: Ryou Angst (gosh.) and a song that doesn't really fit. :\ I might just take the song out one of these days unless someone really likes it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do not make money off of this. I will never make money of of this since I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do not own the song "Ugly" by The Exies. I am not making money off of their song.**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Are you ugly?**_

_**A liar like me?**__  
**A user, a lost soul?  
Someone you don't know**_

He'd never liked mirrors. Mirrors had seemed so... vain to him. And he wasn't vain. So whatever had pulled him to the mirror that night, wasn't him, but something else entirely. Ryou Bakura sighed as he twirled a tendril of hair around his finger and stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He wasn't sure why he was staring at himself in the mirror, but all he knew was that he was, and he wasn't thrilled with what he saw.

His pale white skin against the cream colored walls of his bathroom gave him a "death warmed over" appearance, his hair, thin and untamed, formed a sort of twisted halo about his head. He made a mental note to hunt down his hairbrush. His eyes moved further down the long mirror, stopping momentarily longer at the golden hunk of metal resting against his chest.

The beautiful piece of jewelry, a large golden ring with five dangling spear tips, had been sent to him by his father, who had given no more description about it than it was Egyptian and pure gold. Ryou grabbed the large gaudy ring to remove it, but stopped himself. 'Well.' he thought to himself, 'It's not really making me look any worse… so I guess it can't be…'

His thoughts were interrupted by a deep malicious laughter coming from the back of his mind. "The voice…" he whispered aloud as the laughter grew louder.

'You couldn't look any worse, my little landlord…' the voice commented scathingly.

_**Money it's no cure  
A Sickness so pure  
Are you like me?  
Are you ugly?**_

"What do you want, voice? Please, leave me be!" Ryou said to the silence around him, his heart racing.

'Me? I want nothing but a few simple things…' The voice seemed to be moving closer, growing in volume. 'Oh… I can't leave you be, Ryou Bakura… You can never get rid of me, my precious landlord… For we are the same person…'

Ryou stared back into the mirror and for a fleeting moment he saw another person, not with him, but in him. He screamed and backed away from the mirror, closing his eyes in terror.

'We are the same person! You are me, my wonderful host!' The voice cackled as Ryou clutched his head.

"N...NO!"

_**We are dirt, we are alone  
You know we're far from sober!  
We are fake, we are afraid  
You know it's far from over**_

The voice quieted slightly, sensing the other's distress. 'Aww... my poor host... I can't have you thinking thoughts like that...'

Ryou froze as his thoughts of ripping the ring off and disposing of it drifted into his head. "You... you're in my thoughts still..."

"OF COURSE I'M IN YOUR THOUGHTS!" the voice said, it's tone becoming mocking. "We are the same... we share a single soul damned by the sins of two people..."

Ryou went back to the mirror. "You're wrong… We're not the same person…"

'Oh?' it said in mock surprise. Ryou could feel the voice smirk as it said "And how do you know that…"

"B-Because!" He was shaking and clenching the edges of the sink, as he stared back into the mirror and saw nothing but himself. "You… you do horrible things to people! T-To my friends!"

And the voice started laughing again.

_**We are dirt we are alone  
You know we're far from sober!  
Look closer, are you like me?  
Are you ugly?**_

'Think again, host!' the voice proclaimed, causing Ryou to blink and look into the mirror again. There, he didn't see himself… he saw someone else completely.

'My dear landlord, I did nothing more than what you wanted… all those times with your friends… how you never wanted them to end… I granted you that wish.' The voice was quiet now, as if he was trying to justify his actions.

Ryou raised his hand and touched his face, and the monster he saw in the mirror did the same. With dread, he screamed, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

The voice laughed darkly. "Us. I did nothing to us…"

Ryou stepped away from the mirror, searching around the room. "Where are you… how are you doing this?!" He turned back to the mirror, and there he was staring back.

'I'm trying to show you the truth, you insolent host." the voice hissed, and he felt himself go numb. "I'm trying to show you that will NEVER escape me… and how I can be your good friend and protector… I can help you…'

_**Turn a blind eye  
Why do I deny?  
Medicate me  
So I die Happy**_

"Yo-You're lying!" he shouted at the voice. "You-You don't want to help me!"

'Of course I want you help you!' the voice said smoothly. 'Because I know if I help you, you'll help me…'

"W-Why would I do that? I c-can't…"

'Don't think you can't help me… you can do more than you think…' The voice was soft and lulling now, and Ryou felt himself slowly drifting off into a wonderful fogginess. The voice kept its blissful speech flowing, slowly forcing him into a stupor. The bliss was so overwhelming, until one thought came into his mind. "Yuugi..."

The bliss ended, the sweet voice stopped flowing, replaced by an angry hiss.

"Yuugi-kun... Yuugi-kun! I need to talk to him!!" Ryou found himself, not in the blissful place he just was, but on his cold bathroom floor, a sharp pain in his chest.

'I won't allow you to speak to the Pharaoh nor his pathetic excuse for a host body!' the voice was harsh and chilling. Ryou shook his head and reached up for the sink.

"I don't care… You won't stop me…" He grabbed the end of the sink and pulled himself up, the pain in his chest throbbing. When he finally got back on his feet, he glanced in the mirror again. He saw himself, paler than usual, his hair matted with what seemed to be blood. He thought he must have hit his head on the floor, until he looked further down the mirror. The beautiful golden pendant had buried its dangling spear tips into his flesh and he was bleeding.

And the voice in his mind smirked, saying, 'So beautiful, my landlord.'

_**A strain of cancer  
Chokes the answers  
Are you like me?  
A liar like me?**_

Ryou was shaking, from fear or blood loss, and whispered, "Why?"

'Oh don't worry, host. I won't let you die. Be sure of that. I need you alive, but only just…' Ryou felt the voice growing sweet again and felt his head grow light and fuzzy and he closed his eyes slowly.

'I'll still be alive…' he thought to himself, not caring if the voice inside heard or not. 'He'll have to keep me alive… he'll have to…'

'Shhh…' the voice commanded, so sweet, so quiet, 'Sleep, Ryou Bakura…' Ryou felt himself complying with the voices orders, giving into the fatigue that gripped him so tightly. But once again, a single thought penetrated through the fog of the voice.

"Father…"

The voice grew louder, losing part of its soft calming charm. 'Sleep, oh landlord of mine…'

"Amane…"

'Shut up you fool!' The voice commanded, all softness and comfort gone. The fog was becoming light and Ryou work up again, his body lying on the floor yet again. He looked down at his chest, the tips of the ring had been removed from his chest and the five holes had all but sealed up.

'You foolish human…'

_**We are dirt, we are alone  
You know we're far from sober!  
We are fake, we are afraid  
You know it's far from over**_

Ryou stood up, still woozy, and leaned against the wall beside him. He turned to the mirror and saw it. The voice in his head staring back at him, glaring in pure malice.

'Pathetic mortal…' it mouthed to him, baring its sharp teeth. Ryou shook his head, hoping to rid himself of the terrible being staring at him, but it did no good. The cold eyes still glared back at him, the terrible smirk still played across the pale white face.

"You're… you're not real…" He whispered back to reflection, slowly feeling stronger and pushing himself away from the wall. He staggered to the sink and looked his reflection in the eye. "You're not the real me." He said evenly, grabbing the heavy porcelain soap dish. "You're nothing more than a fake… a voice in my head… NOTHING MORE!"

_**We are dirt we are alone  
You know we're far from sober!  
Look closer, are you like me?  
Are you ugly?**  
_

The voice chuckled. 'You won't get rid of me that easily! I AM YOU RYOU BAKURA! You were cursed by fate. You are forsaken by your own society. Why not just accept this. Accept my help, Ryou Bakura.'

Ryou stared up into the mirror and began screaming at the face and the voice.

"You are not me! I am not you! YOU ARE FILTHY! YOU ARE HORRID! I WILL NEVER BE YOU." His grip on the soap dish tightened, as he began shaking with rage. "I hate you! You filthy, disgusting excuse for a soul!"

And the voice only shouted louder. 'I'm pathetic? You're the one who lives by himself for fear of "hurting others!" You're the one who waits for you father's return, praying with each passing second that he's "alright." and "coming home soon" ' The voice suddenly grew quiet, mocking him. 'You're the one who writes letters to your poor dead sister in heaven…'

"SHUT UP!" and with that, Ryou smashed the soap dish against the mirror, shattering both into thousands of shards, some embedding into his hand, others falling to the ground in a result of his act of rage. 'There...' Ryou thought, feeling the sharp edges digging into his skin. "There, the voice is gone... gone forever...'

He felt himself start laughing, laughing in shock and fear and in complete madness.

And the voice in his head began laughing too.

_**I don't care, you don't care**_

Ryou felt himself stop, his breath catching in his chest. 'Voice… please leave.'

_  
**I'm bitter, you're angry.**_

'I told you once before, I cannot leave you, my landlord." the voice said, loaded with what seemed to be contempt and loathing.

_  
**You don't care, I don't care**_

Ryou lost all control he had and began to sob loudly, drowning out the voice.

_  
**You love you, just like me**  
_

It took everything the voice had to not being to laugh.

_**I blame you, you blame me**_

"I need help..."

_**I'm bitter, you're angry.**_

'I need you, landlord...'

_**You don't care, I don't care**  
_

"I am going to die..."

_**You love you, like me**  
_

'You are going to serve me..."

_  
**We are dirt, we are alone  
You know we're far from sober!  
We are fake, we are afraid  
You know it's far from over**_

Ryou covered his face with his glass-embedded hands and weeped loudly as the voice spoke to him softly, 'I can see you are in no shape to accomplish anything now, so I will leave you be. But remember this, Ryou Bakura. I am always here inside your mind...' The last words echoed in his head and then they were gone. Ryou pulled his hands away from his eyes and blinked away the few remaining tears. What greated his eyes, however, stopped his tears completely.

The bathroom was completely in order. No blood stained the sink or floor, no shattered porcelain littered the ground. He stared at his unblemished hands in fear until he finally had the courage to lift his head completely. There, staring back in the mirror, was himself. No voices. No monsters. Just Ryou Bakura looking as if he'd seen a ghost._  
_

_**We are dirt we are alone  
You know we're far from sober!  
Look closer, are you like me?  
Are you ugly?**  
_

Ryou opened his mouth to speak but found that no words would come out. All he could do was stare at the completed mirror in terror. His mind finally began to work again after several horrified minutes and a single question came from Ryou Bakura's lips.

"Am I mad..."

And the only response he recieved was the flicker of a lightbulb and a soft chuckle comming from deep inside of him.

_**Are you Ugly?**_


End file.
